Arrogance
belongs to verglas,,, obtained from arrow's adoptions arrogance she / they - nightwing - seer - bi Cursed by the gods for stealing one of their items, a box that contained the power to destroy worlds, now she's a powerful seer who can see quite far into the future, but no one believes her predictions or at the least her claims. A few years before Darkstalker's downfall, Arrogance lived with their family in the Rainforest Kingdom under the watchful eyes of Queen Firefly. Their family despised hybrids or any intermingling with them, mainly why they were all unhappy to have a hybrid queen who gave better treatment towards that of hybrids than purebreds. That is, when their sister, Bavink ran off with some other hybrid did their family simply leave to the streets of Nowhere. During the earliest of times, the NightWing dragonet lived on their own agenda, taking to the hobby of writing, hoping the one day they'll become a famous author. appearance A strange dragoness they are, a grim look shimmering upon their snout, metallic silver scales, as though forged off the metal itself, truly a strange dragonet. This is Aro, one may not be able to believe it, but here they is, alive and well, but out of their mind, for a seer that no one believes, a typical NightWing if one was to say so themself. Straight horns a fine ebony, this also almost seems to follow that spines, but rather they stay a paler coloration, flashing and shiny, curving in long, finely curved plates on their scales. They're quite noticeable in a crowd, rather its their shimmering scales that give them away the most, the blackness of their tired eyes, filled with resentment and anger and yet a confusion sticks within her. Long snout, short forehead, a notable feature might as well be concluded of their underbelly and wings, both remaining a storm of dark purples, ebonies and the occasional silvery dust like stars. The tip of their snout, may I mention remains a shimmering ebony that can be spotted throughout their entire body, yet not as dark as the horns on the back of their head. The wings, although mentioned above, remain dark in membrane coloration and rather abnormally long, almost the length of their entire body, making it look awkward when folding them up. While the underside isn't shown much in public, its galaxian patterns of silver mixing the the ebonies and indigoes, the front of the wings are covered by a long sheet of silver, almost like that of the rest of their body. * a silvery nightwing with metallic scales, they are very reflective too, like they're wearing armor made of silver itself * dark purple underbelly and tip of snout, as though midnight splashed itself upon her body and melted into place * horns are a dark ebony, jutting straight out of their head, a typical nightwing with funky scales * softly curved ears that are somewhat long, two circular earrings that are black a crest of spines run down their back, taking a lighter purple coloration * dark purple eyes, wings are large with galaxian swirls of dark colors, purples, blues, black, maybe some green * this is followed by the classic silver stars, waving back and forth in patternless swirls * tongue are black to very dark purple, forked and all * tail is long, spines end just before the tip, has a more slender tip, legs are well-built and long, making them fairly tall * short, dark grey talons, both front and hind personality * arrogant,,, not very nice, really and can snap at any moment ** hence their name, arrogance, they disregard everyone and claim someone else's deeds for their own * their mood can change very quickly, sometimes they have mood swings * almost seems to have given up on hope,,, wants everyone to believe their predictions, usually they swell up with air and get worked up if no one believes them * a smug jerk though and probably shouldn't be approached * likes reading and being left alone, never really wanted a family or any emotional attachment,,, but they sometimes think about it * hates their ability of being a seer, was rather cunning and charismatic to begin with,,, along with smug and sarcastic * again, they never have been the nicest dragon out there, rather they come off rude, greedy and disrespectful,,, but altogether is very serious about things * likes the smell of lavender and enjoys listening to the sounds of rainfall, ocean waves and soft music,,, likes the feeling of cold water and tight spaces too * very,,, independent, is overly confident in themself and likes doing things on their own terms * likes writing things down on parchment, stone, tables,,, you name it, they probably write on it,,, the predictions of the future * usually attempts on getting their revenge then looking for forgiveness,,, they don't forgive too easily after someone does something to them * lies like second nature and is surprisingly really good at it,,, they're convincing history * years after the downfall of darkstalker, a hybrid queen inherited the throne and with their power, gave hybrids better treatment than purebreds, this was the world in which arrogance, aro for short, was hatched into * parents despised hybrids and that sort of rubbed off on themself, everyone in that small nightwing family was unhappy with the results of what had happened to their rainforest home. relations for relationships, please roleplay beforehand. swana neutral / negative text kaptor neutral / negative text bavink positive / negative text simko negative text trivia *text *text *text *text gallery nightwong.jpg Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Writer)